


Unexpected Markings

by toffeehyuck



Series: Nail Biter [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, Mark Calls Haechan Mama, Multi, Scratching, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeehyuck/pseuds/toffeehyuck
Summary: Donghyuck unknowingly introduces a new kink into their lives.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Nail Biter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031550
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Unexpected Markings

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to add other than I edited this time, and I will be annoyed if I find any grammar mistakes.

In Mark’s eyes Donghyuck is beautiful. 

He looks gorgeous at all hours of the day. From the moment he wakes up, all soft and puffy, first thing in the morning, to when he goes to bed grumpy and whiny after a long day full of homework and lectures. He looks absolutely gorgeous when he’s happy, when there’s a gentle flush to his cheeks and his eyes are shining just as brightly as his smile. And he’s positively adorable when he’s angry and can’t articulate himself past disgruntled mumbles and childish huffs. 

There are hundreds of looks Donghyuck has throughout the day and Mark loves every single one he has the privilege of seeing, but his favorite is the one look only he is allowed to see. 

The one where Donghyuck’s wide puppy like eyes are shining up at him, glazed over, unshed tears clinging to his dark lashes. When his cute front teeth are busy nibbling on his bottom lip to stop the pretty, desperate, moans that Mark does just about everything he can to force out of Donghyuck. He loves when he has Donghyuck on his back, legs spread, dyed silver tendrils fanning out on the pillow below him, and he’s pretty sure he’s burned the image of Donghyuck’s hands coming up to yank at his own hair, red tongue darting out to swipe across spit slick swollen lips. 

“M-Mark!”

Mark just hums in response, curling the four digits he’s got buried in Donghyuck’s wet hole, the pads of his fingers press into Donghyuck’s prostate. He gently massages the gland as he runs his free hand across the smooth skin of Donghyuck's inner thigh, and watches the tears he's been holding back finally spill. A broken sob fills the room and Mark can’t help but sigh in bliss. 

This is his Donghyuck.

This is the Donghyuck only Mark gets to see.

“Markie please! I can’t-- I want--”

He knows what Donghyuck wants. He’s been torturing Donghyuck like this for maybe twenty minutes now and it’s not that Mark isn’t feeling it. His dick is so hard it’s painful, and he’s willing to bet all the blood in his body has settled in his groin. But there’s a strong sense of satisfaction sitting deep in his gut as he watches Donghyuck try and ride his fingers, pretty slim thighs shaking with the effort to take what Mark just won’t give him. 

And every time Donghyuck finds the right position, gets the right amount of pressure, gets close enough his hips lose all finesse--bucking violently-- whining like a bitch in heat. . . Mark takes it away. He pulls away just enough to frustrate him, just enough to set off another round of full body sobs, just enough to have Donghyuck try and fight him for what he wants.

And god does Mark love this part. 

Donghyuck makes this guttural whine, hand shooting out to grab at Mark’s wrist. “ _ Please _ !” His grip is pretty strong for someone who looks as messy as he does. He's shaking, hiccupping, chest rising and falling with the force of his sobs. . . and he's stunning. 

But Mark isn't done just yet. 

He laughs, snatches the hand holding onto his wrist and pins it. Donghyuck tries to twist and pull his hand free, but Mark's stronger than him. He's practically giddy watching Donghyuck try and escape, sees how worked up the younger boy's getting because he just can't get out. At some point Donghyuck gives up trying to get out of Mark's grasp and uses his other hand to try and hold Mark in place. But his plan immediately backfires because now Mark's trying to pull his hand out leaving Donghyuck wet, gaping, and empty. 

So empty.

God he feels so empty 

He tries to clamp down on Mark with his legs. Honey thighs snapping closed around Mark’s hand before he can fully escape. For once, Mark lets him. He doesn’t fight back when Donghyuck traps him in his hold, and the choked gasp that floats out of Donghyuck’s chest is either a noise of relief or surprise, Mark can’t quite tell. 

Even in his mild confusion, he registers that sound just as gorgeous as the 100 others he’s heard today. Donghyuck’s got him trapped in more ways than one because, for the life of him, Mark can’t look away. He’s absolutely mesmerized by Donghyuck in that moment, he doesn't think anyone could look as pretty as Donghyuck does right then and there. Because as pretty as Donghyuck sounds when he’s begging, his already high and nasally voice turning girlish and whiny, there’s something about watching him beg with his body. The full body sobs that shake his small frame, how his stomach muscles randomly spasm, the arrhythmic fluttering of his hole -- it’s all so. . . consuming.

Donghyuck, knowingly or not, is all consuming.

And Mark is wholly okay with being swallowed up by him.

He keeps the pressure on Donghyuck’s prostate, a slow curl and push that cuts Donghyuck off once again, a high whine crawling its way out his chest.

“What do you want mama?” Mark takes mercy on him and just rubs at his walls, giving him some time to collect himself. Or get as collected as he can get. 

Donghyuck reaches out for Mark, hands moving to grab at any part of Mark he can make contact with. He tries to pull and tug Mark closer but Mark won’t budge and Donghyuck’s tears turn into full blown hysterics. His breaths are coming in quick and short pants and full sentences seem to be something he’s incapable of. “You -- fuck me-- Markie please,” he gets those few words out and gives up completely. He covers his face and sobs into his hands, fully surrendering to whatever pull was trying to drag him under. 

Mark considers denying Donghyuck one more time. Play his little edging game until his own hardon becomes too unbearable. But Donghyuck’s already crying, small hiccups and sniffles pouring out completely unrestrained. He’s  _ gone _ . The boy is fully in Mark’s hands, fragile, trusting, fully broken down, and it’s Mark’s job to put him back together again. 

Mark slips his fingers out, shushing Donghyuck one more time when he whimpers at the feeling of emptiness, “Shhh Markie’s got you. I’ll give you what you need.” He stands to take off his boxers and uses his lube covered hand to slather the length of his cock. He outright groans at the feeling, finally able to take some of the edge off. He gets lost in the touch almost the second he makes contact, his neglected dick is flushed red, drops of precum beading at the tip. 

Donghyuck whines again, swollen lips falling into a pout, tear stained cheeks puffing out in impatience. 

Mark practically coos at him, “I know baby. I know.”

He crawls back onto the bed, and kneels in the space Donghyuck created for him, legs spread wide just for Mark. He slides his hands along the soft skin of Donghyuck’s plush thighs, watching the flesh dip and cave to his touches. When he reaches the curve of his ass, he spreads his cheeks until Donghyuck’s hole is visible, and he stops. He watches the abused muscle flutter and clench on air, practically begging to be filled. 

Mark doesn’t fall out his stupor until Donghyuck’s annoyed voice reaches his ears, “St--stop staring and fu--fuck me asshole.”

Mark just shrugs, grabs the base of his dick and lines himself up with Donghyuck’s hole. “Your insults carry no weight when you were crying and begging for cock all of 30 seconds ago.” He thrusts right in, hips meeting Donghyuck’s bare ass quickly and forcefully. “And the stutter doesn’t help either.”

Mark watches Donghyuck’s face scrunch up in a mix of pleasure and discomfort: his eyebrows furrow, his eyes are shut tight, and his already raw bottom lip is back to being gnawed on. 

Again Mark finds himself taking in every ounce of Donghyuck’s beauty. This is another moment he loves. Where finding where one ends and the other begins is more difficult than ever. When he can see every inch of Donghyuck. When he can run his hands over every single curve that makes up Donghyuck’s body. It’s in these moments where he gets possessive, when he harshly digs his fingers into the soft tan skin below him, so when tomorrow comes he can gently glide his fingertips across the dark purple marks he left behind. The moments that lead him to lean forward and run his tongue along Donghyuck’s sharp collar bones, teeth digging into the supple flesh, leaving angry red blotches that Mark apologizes for with gentle sweeps of his tongue and wet, open mouth, kisses. 

He works his way across Donghyuck’s collar bones and up his neck, a trail of rough marks, soft kisses, and gentle croons of praise while he waits for Donghyuck to adjust. The only sounds in the room are wet and sticky kisses he’s sucking into Donghyuck’s skin, whispers of sweet nothings lost in the minimal air between them, and the breathy barely there moans that are just for Mark.

He’s not sure how long he waits, but he’s content to take care of Donghyuck just like this if that’s what he wants. But with a forceful roll of his hips and a strangled moan Mark hears what he’s been waiting for, “ _ Move _ .”

Mark removes himself from the crook of Donghyuck’s neck and leaves a disgustingly sweet kiss on his lips before placing his hands on either side of Donghyuck’s head. He pulls out until it’s just the tip and rocks back in. He watches Donghyuck’s face for any signs of discomfort but all he sees are wide desperate eyes staring back at him. 

And God does Mark love that look. 

He rears back up, wraps Donghyuck’s thighs around his waist, takes a hold of his hips, and fucks into Donghyuck the way he’s silently asking for. 

Mark finds himself drinking in every reaction Donghyuck has. He watches the pretty boy toss his head back, silver locks splaying out in a disorderly halo. He takes in the dazed look in his eyes, the slow and steady build up of tears that slip past without permission. He adores the bright red flush, coloring his cheeks down the column of his throat, from exertion. He listens to the soft moans and high whimpers that get punched out of him with every thrust, whines of his name and garbled nonsense that Mark finds hot and cute all at the same time. And those puffy red lips that form perfectly round rings or slip into gentle pouts. 

Mark rushes forward to kiss the teasing pout. The kiss is more of a clash of tongues than an actual kiss, it’s wet and messy and the longer it goes on the more it’s just the two of them breathing the same air. Donghyuck is whining and panting into his mouth, arms wrapped tight around Mark’s neck. His movements grow more and more desperate by the second, his already sloppy rhythm completely falling apart morphing into the frantic humping of an unskilled teenager. 

“Ma--Markie. I’m--I’m not--”

“I know. I know. Whenever--Whenever you’re ready mama.”

Mark buries himself back into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck and focuses on meeting Donghyuck’s needs. Hips driving in with quick and sharp thrust, the tip of his cock hits Donghyuck’s prostate with each stroke. He can tell the smaller boy is close, his hole keeps fluttering around his cock and those pretty high moans are now short and gasping breaths. It’s only when he feels Donghyuck’s nails dig into his back does he pull himself out of Donghyuck’s neck. Hungry black eyes watching Donghyuck fall apart on his cock. 

Donghyuck’s mouth drops open in a silent scream, any air that he does manage to take in gets pushed out with the force of his orgasm. His thighs shake, his hips stutter to a halt, more tears spill past his puffy eyes, and he claws his nails down Mark’s back--deep enough to draw blood. 

And Mark comes on the spot. 

His orgasm takes him by surprise. His jaw locks up, he buries himself to the hilt, and he releases this guttural moan that he wasn’t sure he was capable of producing. It’s long, low, deep, and utterly feral.

He’s so deep in his own headspace he doesn’t notice he just collapsed his full weight on top of Donghyuck. It’s not until Donghyuck starts whining and pushing weakly against his shoulder. “Markkkkkkk. . . moveeeeee.”

Mark rolls off of him and just flops in the empty space next to his boyfriend. He knows he should probably start moving now before they both fall asleep in a gross sweaty mixture of cum and lube, but he’s got other problems. . . Because  _ what the fuck was that?  _

For all the time he and Donghyuck have been together, he has never cum that hard or that quickly. He hasn’t experienced that ever, with anyone, matter of fact. The closest he’s come is when he was still a virgin and thinking about sex would be enough to set him off. He didn’t think he was a masochist or anything but having Donghyuck’s nails rake down his back was so. . . it felt so. . .?! 

He’s not sure what exactly but it felt good.

And now. . . now he needs to figure this out. 

He doesn’t get to think about it for much longer because Donghyuck is rolling and sticking their cum covered bodies closer together to cuddle and nap, clearly unconcerned with how disgusting their current situation is.

Mark briefly considers protesting but he was so stuck in his own head he knows he missed his window of persuasion. Donghyuck’s not gonna wanna clean up or do anything other than sleep. He can worry about cleaning up and his peaked curiosity in. . . whatever the hell that was later.

But after they nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series and I will be adding more parts to how this new scratching kink manifests itself in their relationship. Tell me what you thought, and if you wanna talk I'm here:
> 
> [@toffeehyuck](https://twitter.com/toffeehyuck)  
> [@curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/toffeehyuck)


End file.
